LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen hiding inside a building shivering cold) Alex: *Teeth chattering* Shade: H-H-Holy crap... Ava: S-S-So c-c-cold... (Yang is seen slowly sitting down) Yang: T-Tell me a-about it... Erin: This is n-new. H-His breath i-is enough to m-make me feel cold... Rose: And that's not easy to d-d-do.... Grey: F-For any of us... Erin:.... (Articore is heard flying overhead) Alex: W-Well, we need to do something still guys. Blake: What can we do? Alex: Hmmm..... Erin:.... Alex: What if....we find a way onto the Dragon? Foxtrot: Huh?? Alex: Yeah! Zulu: You want us to find a way to get onto the Dragon?? Alex: Worth a shot right? Raynell: That's crazy! Anne: Who cares!? We get to ride a dragon! Kane: Anne I worry about you... Anne: *Giggle* Erin: I agree with Alex. It's the best chance we got! Zulu: Well how are we gonna get onto it? It's flying! Alex: We need to ground it. Jessica: How? (Alex smirks as he looks at Jordan and Jessica) Jordan: ?? Alex: We'll pull it out of the sky. Together. Jessica: Wait... what??? Jordan: Whoa bro you're not suggesting- Alex: I am. Let's get up to the roof and bring this Dragon down. (Jessica and Jordan look at each other. The scene then cuts to Articore flying in the air) Articore: COME ON OUT HEROES!!! FACE US!!! Avalos: Hmph. The cowards. Guess they decided the fight wasn't worth the risk. Articore: Tch. The city is ours to destroy then Creator. Avalos: Yes it is. Show no mercy Articore. Articore: Will d- (Articore then feels himself being pulled down) Articore: HNN!!! Avalos: What!? (Avalos runs over and looks down) Avalos: *Growls* No...! (Alex, Jessica and Jordan are seen on the roof with the other heroes as they try to pull Articore out of the sky) Alex: Keep.....pulling!! Jordan: I'm.... TRYING!!! Jessica: Its.... Too much! (Articore struggles to stay in the air) Articore: This....POWER!!! Avalos: Keep flying! We can escape their grasp! Articore: *Growls* Jessica: Hnnn....He's... so.... HEAVY!!! Alex: Don't...give up now! We got this! Jessica: Trying to....keep up... Jordan: I'm losing it.... (Articore begins to grow tired) Articore: I can't....keep myself in the air....for much....LONGER...!!! Avalos: Nonononono NO!!! (Articore begins to slowly stop resisting) Alex: Here he goes...! Jack: He's losing it! Miles: The Dragon's gonna come down! (Articore grows tired and soon starts to fall out of the air. Alex, Jessica and Jordan release their grip on him) Jessica: *Panting* There he goes...! Alex: Alright....*Panting* Let's get him...! Jordan: Yeah...! (The heroes all run down onto the street. Articore then lands on the ground) Articore: GAH!!! Avalos: NO!!! GET UP YOU FOOL!!! Articore: Yes...Creator! (Articore stands back up correctly as the heroes run toward him) Miles: He's recovering! We gotta make this fast! Alex: Hurry! Climb up now! (The heroes all start to climb up Articore's body) Erin: Climb up to his back! Alex: Right! (The heroes continue climbing) Avalos: FLY NOW!!! Articore: *Nods* (Articore soon takes off into the air again) Alex: !!! Miles: OH CRAP!!! (Articore takes flight) Ruby: OOOOH MAN!!! Alex: EVERYONE!!! HANG ON TIGHT AND KEEP CLIMBING!!! WE CAN MAKE IT!!! Spot: THIS ISN'T FUUUUUUUN!!! Anne: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOOME!!!! Kane: TOOHIGHTOOHIGHTOOHIGH!!!! (The heroes struggle to stay on Articore as they climb. Yang grabs onto a piece of ice which snaps off) Yang: !! (Yang begins falling) Yang: AAAAHHH!!!! Ruby: YANG!!! Miles: ! (Miles fires a web which sticks to Yang, saving her) Yang: CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!!!! Miles: GNNN!! HANG ON DOWN THERE!!!! Yang: NOTHING TO GRAB ONTO!!! (The heroes continue climbing) Alex: ALMOST!!! THERE!!! (Erin begins to lose her grip) Erin: !!! Jack: ERIN!!! (Erin almost falls but she stabs into the ice with an Ice Dagger) Erin: OKAY!!! TOO CLOSE THERE!!! Jordan: COME ON!!! (The heroes climb a bit more, eventually reaching Articore's back) Alex: Phew! We made it! Erin: That was TOO close! Yang: Yeah! Avalos: *Voice* So... (The heroes look over at Avalos who stands with a group of Seekers) Avalos: You made it. Alex: Uh... Yeah. Avalos: Now... what was your plan here? Erin: Uhhh- Anne: Take you and your badass dragon pet down! Avalos;...... Kane: *Face palm* Avalos: Hm. You got energy kid. I like that. Anne: Why thank you! Avalos: Now piss off. (Avalos blasts Anne with energy, knocking her away) Anne: GNN!!!! Raynell: ANNE!!! Zulu: KIDDO!!! Avalos: Hmph. (Anne is seen hanging off of a piece of ice on Articore's body) Kane: HANG ON SIS! Anne: T-Trying to here! (Kane runs over to help Anne up) Avalos: Too close to the edge kids. Be careful. (Avalos aims at Kane) Avalos: You might fall. Raynell: !! KIDS!! Anne and Kane: !!! (Zulu then fires a slime web, sticking to Avalos's eyes) Avalos: NN!!! Can't! See! Zulu: Kane! Pull her up! Kane: R-Right! (Kane pulls Anne back onto Articore's back) Anne: Thanks bro! Kane: Don't mention it! Alex: Alright guys, let's- (One of Articore's wings slices through a building as he flies by it, destroying it) Alex: !!! Erin: WHOA!!! Avalos: Keep it up Articore! (Avalos pulls the web from his eyes) Avalos: I'll keep you safe. Articore: Yes Creator! Ghira: So in order to take care of this stupid dragon we gotta get rid of him first!? Tom: Never easy is it? Avalos: Now heroes. PREPARE TO D- (An explosion then hits Articore's head) Articore: *Pained roar* Avalos: What...?! Jordan: LOOK!!! (A group of military jets and helicopters are seen flying toward Articore) Alex: The army! Avalos: Dammit... (Articore roars at the military vehicles before he breathes ice at them, taking out a few of the jets and one helicopter. The others scatter) Avalos: Ignore them Articore! You're too big for them to do real damage! Articore: Right! Avalos: Anyway, back to you heroes! (Avalos charges up an attack and sends an energy wave toward the heroes) Avalos: DODGE THAT HEROES!!! Shade: SHIIIIIT! (The heroes scatter out of the way) Ava: W-WHOA!!! Alex: Too close! Avalos: It's no use heroes! I have more power than all of you COMBINED!!! Alex: We'll see about that! Erin: Yeah! We'll beat you again and again Avalos! Avalos: Then you've doomed your worlds to die. (Avalos fires a beam which knocks the two back) Alex: GAH!! Erin: OW!!! Avalos: Tch. (The two roll close to falling off of Articore) Scott: !! GUYS!!! (Jirosoyu appears and charges toward the two) Jirosoyu: Hold on! (Jirosoyu grabs the two and throws them away from the edge) Alex: Whoa! Thanks Scott! Erin: Yeah! Scott: Heh, don't mention it g- (Avalos fires a thin energy beam. An energy beam that burns through the side of Scott's head) Scott:..... Alex: !!!!! Erin: SCOTT!!!! (Avalos puts his arm down) Avalos: Fool. Should've let the kids fall. Alex:........ (Avalos walks up and grabs Scott by the neck. He then carries his body to the front of Articore) Yang:......... Miles: No...... Avalos: You said you could win right heroes? Let's see if your hope remains after this! (Avalos tosses Scott off of Articore who catches his body in his mouth and devours Scott's corpse) Articore: *Roar* Heroes:................................. Avalos: One down. Anyone else? Alex: Not Scott.... Not.... Scott..... (Alex surges with energy) Alex: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Alex slams on the back of Articore) Articore: *Cries out loudly in pain* Avalos: !!! (Articore recoils, causing the heroes and Avalos to start losing balance) Jack: HOLY SHIT!!! Erin: H-He.....HE HURT ARTICORE!!! Avalos: Bastard..... (Alex glares at Avalos) Alex:..... Avalos:.....Tch. (Avalos charges up energy) Avalos: Fine then! TIME TO DIE!!! Alex:..... (Alex then looks behind Avalos. He sees two figures forming behind him) Alex:...... (The two figures form into the souls of both Scott and his brother, Leo) Leo:....Alex. Scott: Don't let what just happened blind you with anger and rage. Use my demise as a way to excel in the fight and find hope. Leo: And.....thank you.... Alex: Leo... Leo:....Thank you.... (The two souls start to vanish and ascend) Scott and Leo: For reuniting us. (The souls vanish from sight) Alex:....... Erin:....... Jack: Y-You guys saw that right....? Miles: Yeah.... Avalos: The hell are you all looking at!? ACCEPT YOUR FATE!!! (Avalos fires his energy blast that hits the heroes) Avalos: ….. Alex: *Voice* You think this is gonna stop us Avalos? Avalos: Wh-......What?! (Alex is seen protecting the heroes and himself with a psychic barrier) Alex: Think again. Avalos: That's impossible!! Alex:....Maybe. But not when we heroes are filled with hope. Erin: Yeah. Avalos: *Growls* (Alex smirks as the other heroes stand ready to fight) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts